Flesh For Fantasy
by Morbid Romantic
Summary: Subaru has a dream; a lingering reminder of what he had before his life shattered around him.


TITLE: Flesh for Fantasy BY: Morbid Romantic )  
SPOILERS: Tokyo Babylon & X/1999 DESCRIPTION: Subaru and Seishirou during the Tokyo Babylon era... what really happened the night on Tokyo Tower... and later ponderings of Subaru DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, though I really, really wish that I could make Seishirou mine. This one is kind of sexual, but it's nto at all graphic.

-------------

CHAPTER 1:

Subaru felt his firm, strong body pressing down against his own with an intimate urgency that demanded attention and submission. Forming his hands into soft claws, Subaru clutched at the smooth back to bring them together as hard as he possibly could. The way the other man thrilled on top of him sent waves of delirium through Subaru's thin limbs.

He had become so excited that his throat had closed and left him mute, gasping out a volley of senseless, encouraging noises. They coupled with the rosary of steady sighs that came from his pressed lips, sounds that rolled and crested in rhythm with the dizziness overtaking all sense of the reality Subaru clung to.

Yes, Subaru was lost, and hungry for this.

The bed had formed a cradle against his back and sides, a steady soft platform that differed with the way the world spun around him. His senses were in utter chaos. It all happened to fast, and all Subaru could hope to do was make it through this moment without losing his mind. Seishirou's breath burnt his sensitive flesh, and his tongue left a trail of fire down the smooth plain of his inner thigh. With a shaking hand, Subaru reached down and grabbed a gentle handful of the older man's silky black hair. Groaning again, his throat beginning to feel hoarse, Subaru closed his tingling eyes. 

He had gone blind already.

The tender way Seishirou's nose slid up his thigh sent a shiver down the sixteen year old boy's body, his inexperienced senses taken to a delicious new height that was too intense for him to comprehend.

Before he knew it, Seishirou's satin soft lips were biting against his nipple, fingers feathering a delicate geometric pattern against his rapidly rising and falling stomach. Something tickled Subaru's forehead, something that felt like an insect skirting down his forehead.

Sweat.

He was beginning to sweat, clutched in the hold of a suppressed passion that had been waiting too long to break free and reveal itself. All of the embarrassment that Subaru had felt when Seishirou favored him with his charming, flirtatious smile culminated with the locked away youthful infatuation into this heated, secret moment. He could hardly believe that here he was, the twisted sheets of Seishirou's bed buried under his flexing back.

This was his first time seeing Seishirou without a shirt, and he couldn't help but feel a new flush rise to his cheeks as the vision of the other man appeared before his closed eyelids. Subaru had always known that beneath Seishirou's elegant suits and eyeglasses was a very attractive man. Tall, broad shoulders, and a smooth, thin waistline. There was such strength coiled in the other man's arms, and Subaru could not refrain from running both of his thin hands over the muscles that flexed as Seishirou held himself over Subaru's frail body.

At first, he had been so shy. Stammering a faint exclamation of shyness, Subaru had clutched at his shirt in vain. But Seishirou had won him over with his smile and reassuring words. The light in his eyes was too seductive, and before Subaru knew it, he was letting go of his shirt to allow Seishirou to slowly peel it from his thin shoulders. Subaru was riddled with insecurities, hoping that Seishirou's close examination of his body found no flaw that he could not excuse. His arms had begun to wind around Seishirou, trying to pull him down modestly, not wanting to allow Seishirou too long to study his form. A flush of embarrassment turned him pink, a color that seemed to please Seishirou.

Seishirou's gaze had remained steady, giving him a look of approval before lowering his face to begin kissing Subaru's stomach. The thrill of his nerves collectively going off with a hot spark had stunned Subaru, and he felt as if he were seconds away from dying a slow, agonizing death. With a groan of pleasure, his very first of such a noise, he finally submitted to Seishirou.

Subaru had been pleasantly surprised by the skill Seishirou displayed with his lips and fingers. It wasn't that Subaru had thought Seishirou wouldn't be as good as he turned out to be; the fact of the matter was that Subaru hadn't thought the body was capable of feeling so much sensation. With his lips parted, Subaru squirmed and groaned beneath the heavy weight of his first lover. At first, Subaru had tried to quiet his noises, worried that he was too loud, or that he sounded silly. But the quieter his noises became, the more insistent Seishirou became at coaxing them out of him. Finally, Subaru accepted that Seishirou wanted to hear his pleasure, and gave himself over without reserve. Besides, it was much easier to forget about the helpless noises to focus on the sensations against his skin.

When Seishirou's lips had met the young, boyish erection, Subaru bolted up to a half sitting position with horrified realization as to what Seishirou was doing with his mouth. His hands flailed as he groaned something that was supposed to be words, but came out sounding like utter nonsense. If he had not been sitting up, his hips would have flexed upwards towards the warm lips nestled against him. The spasm racking his body reached his back, and it was all he could do to lay back gracefully. He wanted so terribly to stop Seishirou, feeling a fear grip him. It was so embarrassing, yet... it felt unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Subaru-kun..." Seishirou's voice coaxed him from the gray haze behind his eyelids, and Subaru tossed his head a bit to let Seishirou know that he heard him. "You mustn't be so shy. You are absolutely adorable, my Subaru-kun. If you spend the entire time worrying, how will you ever appreciate what you're feeling?"

That was easier said than done, but Subaru always had a hard time refusing the command of Seishirou's voice. Seishirou told him to relax, to enjoy it, so Subaru simply fell into it without apprehension. The lips surrounded him again, and their heat was amazing. He had never felt anything so hot in his life. Against the mound of scattered hair surrounding the base of the organ slowly being administered to, the air blowing from Seishirou's nose tickled him, wet noises rising to meet Subaru's feverishly hot ears.

Seishirou allowed him just enough to drive him close to the edge, lost in a volley of high whimpers that ebbed when he realized the lips had left the straining organ.

And now here they were thousands of kisses later. Subaru was completely naked, though not without the nagging embarrassment incessantly pressing the back of his mind, holding onto the man that was slowly peeling away the clasp of his own pants. 

Subaru tried to open his mouth to ask him what he was doing, what he intended to do. Yet another wave of mortified anticipation struck him in the chest, causing it to clamp painfully. If the both of them were naked then...

But he wanted this so badly, and his excited young body wanted to know. Subaru had already reached the pinnacle of the pleasure he thought was possible, aware that he had not yet experienced the full satisfaction capable. And he was so curious... curious to know what it was like. And with Seishirou, this gentle, handsome man who knew him so well.

The sound of fabric hitting the floor was heard, and Subaru forced his eyelashes to part. With a soft gpas, Subaru stared for the first time at a completely naked man. There was something about the sight of Seishirou alone that awoke in him a completely male desire, so violent in its volume that he suddenly questioned why he had waited so long. All of his shyness and stuttering excuses seemed the faults of a fool, too inexperienced to know what he was possibly refusing. Finally, he had begun to peel away the layers of his own fear, finding that what lay underneath was far better than he had assumed it to be.

Seishirou was utterly beautiful. His amber eyes were fixed on Subaru as he knelt between the thin legs. With expert guidance, Seishirou reached under the boy's knees, drawing them up. Licking his lips, Subaru realized what this was preparation for. His heart was beating so fast that he wanted to tell Seishirou to forigve him if he didn't make it, if his chest gave in and he passed out. Wave after wave of tingling dizziness washed over his senses, taking him in and out of reality in confusing circles.

With a jolt, he felt Seishirou's hand feather down between his legs. Gritting his teeth, pain suddenly gripped his tenderly inexperienced body. Tensing all of his muscles in rejection and grunting out a noise of refusal, Subaru clutched the bedsheets and allowed Seishirou to enter him with one finger. It was uncomfortable and rough, even at the slow, gradual pace that Seishiou took.

Tossing his head against the deep pillow, Subaru held onto the sheet with white knuckles as he groaned. Something in him silently begged Seishirou not to stop; that despite the discomfort, he wanted this intimacy to continue. Fighting against the darkness yet again, Subaru watched Seishirou with half-lidded eyes. The handsome older man was furrowed with concentration, his own cheeks tinted pink. The trim of his fine black hair was pressed to his forehead by a layer of sweat, sweat that Subaru could finally taste as Seishirou leaned over to lie against him and their faces brushed. Cheek to cheek, chests barely met and sticking together with sweat, Subaru moved easily against the thrusting of Seishrou's hand.

Just as Seishirou seemed to draw his hand back and away, their lips met in a fast, rough kiss of chaotic passion. Tongue locked and twisted together, lips pressed so hard that Subaru was sure he was going to bruise around the mouth. In short bursts, they panted into each others mouths. Something hot and hard pressed against his thigh, and when Subaru realized what it was, he froze and turned a darker shade of pink with embarassment.

Feeling him freeze up, Seishirou sat back on his heels with a smile that told Subaru not to turn shy all of a sudden, not when things had begun to get so promising.

Subaru tried not to, but he had to look between Seishirou's legs. He was both intimidated and amazed by what he saw, curious as to the dynamics of how something like that would fit into him. Biting his bottom lip, Seishirou gave a tender laugh as if reading his thoughts.

"You'll see, Subaru-kun. It's not my wish to hurt you," he reached up to the table next to the bed, fumbling in the faint moonlight.

Taking advantage of his placement, Subaru began a shy exploration of the man's body. His hesitant fingers slid over the soft, hard pointed nipples, pinching them experiementally. A pleased tingle ran down his body in the form of a shiver when he heard Seishirou gasp in approval, feeling the body flex every so slightly over his. It was an encouraging noise that gave Subaru the courage to slide his hands down the curve of Seishirou's toned hips. The bones were hard, firm, and elegantly fixed beneath the cloak of soft skin. Driving hard against his prone, nervous body was the insistant erection of the other man, as was Subaru's in answer, something that neither Seishirou nor Subaru could contain.

As Seishirou settled back, Subaru could hear something click in the darkness, and he took a deep breath. When something cold touched between his parted legs, he yelped in slight surprise. It was cold, wet, and slick. This time, when Seishirou's finger slid inside of him, it was slick and went in easy. 

Subaru gave a shiver, knowing what was about to happen. Seishirou was preparing him for the actual act, something that he consented to in the yeilding of his body, letting his silence give approval because he could not force his mouth to open for a single word.

As his legs were lifted, they were hooked at the knee over each of Seishirou's broad shoulders. Sucking in a deep breath, Subaru looked at him with utter fear in his green eyes. Seishirou seemed to understand this and caressed the slight curve of his cheek. The look in his eyes was warm, accepting, and utterly harmless. It was all that Subaru could do to keep from yelling for Seishirou to stop, gathering his clothes, and bolting mortified from the apartment to find sanctuary in his own bedroom.

But it was too late, Seishirou's hips flexed and before Subaru could say a word, he felt the slick organ sliding into him. This time, Subaru held on to Seishirou's arms, squeezing them tightly as he lifted his hips as if trying to pull away from him. It hurt, but not as much as the discomfort overwhelmed. The finger had been nothing compared to this.

Seishirou seemed to understand, however, and began to thrust against him very gently. 

"Relax..." came the soothing whisper, and Subaru gave a whine in answer, struggling to meet that command with compliance. 

Determined, he told himself that all he had to do was follow Seishirou's order to relax, and he would begin to enjoy their intimacy. Each time that Seishirou pulled out of him, Subaru breathed a sigh of relief because his discomfort ended. But each sigh was met with a following groan as Seishirou once again filled him. Soon enough, the rhythem became hypnotic, and his body began to grow used to it. Before Subaru knew it, he was moving his hips with Seishirou, led by the man's guiding, understanding hands into the correct motion.

Soon enough, they were in a frenzy together. Subaru thrilled each time he looked up into Seishirou's glazed, lost eyes, aware that Seishirou was in a place of utter pleasure... a place that Subaru not only led him in, but followed. The look in Seishirou's eyes was simply too much, and Subaru wondered if he looked the same. Each time Seishirou thrust against him, Subaru could see his stomach muscles flexing in an utterly enticing way, calling for the caress of his fingers if he could only just peel them away from Seishirou's bisceps.

He had long ago abandoned his attempts at masking whatever noises came from his helpless lips, giving them over to Seishirou as the older man met them with deeper sounds of pleasure.

Suddenly, the world started to spin, like he was sliding down an endless spiral. The world veiled before his eyes, turning into a dark, shaking void. Somewhere, he could feel Seishirou still thrusting against him, and he was even aware of the pleasure still riddling his more fragile body. But something was wrong, something was painfully wrong. Opening his eyes, trying to grasp onto firm reality, he met Seishirou's eyes again. 

This time they had changed, there was something cold in them. If it weren't for the slightest glint of malice, they might have seemed blank, expressionless. His lip was curlled into a mocking smirk, staring at Subaru as if defying him to say a word about the sudden change in his expression. 

Subaru remained motionless, fixed still by both the fervor of his excited body, and a new fear. This wasn't right.

Against his will, Subaru's back arched up, and a loud cry came from his throat. Gritting his teeth, it was hopeless to try to stop the sharp sound from escaping his mouth. His lips felt dry with the harsh pants that came from his sore lungs. Between his raised legs, Seishirou's motions became harder, more motivated by the sound of Subaru's rising climax to reach its own. Spasming, Subaru was scared, unable to tear his eyes from the cold glare of Seishirou's. He felt like an animal, trapped. Yet there was some part of him that liked it, that wanted to be an helpless animal ensnared in the clutches of one so much more powerful.

But the cold, empty stare of Seishirou's dark eyes started to melt. When Subaru felt the spasm inside of him and heard Seishirou moan, he finally gave himself over. The orgasm slammed against him so hard that his eyes widened before lowering shut, feeling that this surely must be what death felt like: a dulling of the senses in favor of one that was so sharp, so immediate, that it consumed with it all other aspects of the world. And what gave Subaru the greatest pleasure of all was the knowledge that Seishirou felt the very same thing; that much was apparent by the loud, hard sounds coming from the man. Subaru could feel them vibrating against him, the deep tremble something he tried to memorize for the future. He never wanted to forget this very moment.

Coming down was both disappointing and drowsy. A sleepiness that Subaru had never felt before overcame him. He was aware of Seishirou pulling out of him, feeling wet and sore as he dropped his legs down to the bed again. The sheets were cool under his burning skin. Turning over to his side, every muscle was still. But determined, Subaru reached out to find Seishirou, delighted when Seishirou's arms found him first. 

Faintly aware even with sleep overtaking him, Subaru felt Seishirou press his lips to his forehead, curling up against him.

It might have been a dream, Subaru was so far gone, but he could have sworn he heard someone whisper directly into his brain, "You belong to me." And silently, Subaru answered yes. 


End file.
